The goal of the Clinical Research Core of this Cooperative Center for Translational Research on Human Immunology and Biodefense is to conduct clinical and translational research studies in support of Emory immunology researchers and their collaborators as they probe the determinants of the induction and maintenance of memory immune responses in humans. The Clinical Research Core will facilitate the design of translational research studies involving human subjects, prepare Institutional Review Board applications and Informed Consent documents, recruit study volunteers, obtain informed consent, screen potential volunteers for their suitability for specific studies, administer study vaccines or other study interventions, obtain appropriate clinical specimens for immunologic studies, and monitor study volunteers to maximize their safety. The Clinical Research Core will work closely with collaborating Center investigators to ensure that a highly interactive and effective bridge is established between basic and clinical research activities. An essential aspect of our efforts will focus on ensuring that such studies are conducted according to the highest standards and prevailing regulations for the safe and ethical conduct of research involving human subjects. In addition, we will provide education to all collaborating investigators in the contemporary standards for protection of human subjects involved in research studies.